The Fallen God
Background The Fallen God, in its original form, was believed to be a rival to the Founder that arrived after the Founder had created this realm and attempted to usurp control from the Founder. A battle ensued that resulted in the Fallen God being reduced to its current state when the Founder proves to be too powerful for this second entity. It is widely discussed by scholars as to why these two entities decided to fight one another, but the most popular theory is that they both wanted control over the current realm for their separate reasons. The Fallen God was shattered into several parts during an unknown event that occurred in the past, each with its own surviving consciousness and aspects of the full power of the original god. The primary part, De'Vosh, the Eye of the Abyss, is attempting to bring the Aspects of the Fallen God together to rebirth the Fallen God in its prior glory. The first piece, the Tablet of the First Dream, was discovered by the Whisperstalkers. Ever since this event, De'Vosh is subtly manipulating the Whisperstalkers towards collecting the remaining pieces to reunite the fallen god. Unknown to all, including De’Vosh, one more piece of the original god exists; Grenith, the Binder of the Dead. It is believed that Grenith operates separate to the will and desires of De’Vosh. Hundreds of years ago, a lowly mage names Jakob Taranis discovered a Relic that would change his life, the Ring of Final Beginnings. This ring is host to the consciousness of Grenith, and has granted Jakob an incredible amount of mystical power and a body that no longer ages over time. The Aspects * De'Vosh, the Eye of the Abyss – The Tablet of the First Dream De’Vosh is extremely cold and calculating. The home for his consciousness is the Tablet of the First Dream, and any that touch the tablet will find their dreams haunted by visions of a gigantic eye in a dark abyss. Those with great will can resist the influence of De’Vosh and these nightmares will eventually pass, but the majority that touch the tablet and lack the necessary willpower shall find their dreams and eventually their waking minds haunted the rest of their days by the consciousness of De'Vosh. De'Vosh knows the locations of the other tablets and will drive any it possesses towards collecting and reassembling the broken pieces of the fallen god. The only aspect he does not know anything about is Grenith, which does not have a tablet associated with their aspect and is intentionally hiding from De'Vosh and the other aspects for its own reasons. * Haz-krawla, the Mouth of the Void – The Tablet of Futures Prevented * Malgauto, the Ear of the Shatter – The Tablet of Silenced Voices * Qaztel, the Heart of the Darkness – The Tablet of Obliterated Essences * Lada Lorenz, the Form of the Bleak – The Tablet of Banished Souls * Grenith, the Binder of the Dead – The Ring of Final Beginnings